Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by HollyoaksForever
Summary: Basically, this is my first story on Sienna and people around her. Please tell me what you think from the story/chapters. I'd appreciate that :) (characters are mainly Patrick, Max, Sienna, Leela, Peri and Nico) Disclaimer- i do not own Hollyoaks (K )
1. Chapter 1

Blood is thicker than water

Disclaimer: I dont own Hollyoaks

A/N: So im gonna try and write something to do with Sienna and Nico, but later on in the story I will introduce Nico. It is a bit difficult saying that as she hasn't even arrived at the village yet, but i will see how this goes and if it goes well or people are happy with this one shot i might create more chapters. Sorry about the fact if i havent included apostrophies when needed to, just had to get this idea off my mind. Nico is actually arriving to the village on Friday C4/Tommorow's First Look! So excited! :D I know its very random, but if you guys need cheering up for whatever reason, you can always go check out Miranda Sings on Youtube and Colleen Ballinger (well theyre the same person) but yeah, shes fabulous. Hope you enjoy the story

_''So.. You're going to meet me like we arranged at the Folly?''_

_''Yes''_

_''Good. Meet me in 10''_

_''Yeah, I'll be there. Bye''_

''Who were you speaking to?'' Patrick demanded to know as he swiftly passed his fiancee in their bedroom.

''And why was the door closed?''

Silence.

''You're hiding something from me, aren't you?'' he scowled as he rose a clenched fist.

''NO! No.. Patrick. I'm not hiding anything from you! Please believe me!'' Maxine begged as she backed away.

Silence.

''I doubt that, i suggest you tell me right away! OR..I'LL HIT-''

''DODGER JUST WANTED TO SEE IF I WAS ALRIGHT!'' Oh no. Cover has been blown.

''AND WHY WOULD DODGER NEED TO KNOW IF YOU ARE ALRIGHT?'' he exclaimed as his reply. ''I swear to God, you'd better not have told him about this!'' he continued, indicating between himself and the terrified brunette.

''No.. I hav-''

Patrick swiftly almost glided across the bedroom.

''Of course, something happened, didnt it? Of course it did! You know, i cannot believe you, Maxine! After all of this time, i thought none of this had to continue''

''And it doesnt''

''But.. the last time you had been involved with Dodger was at the hospital, wasn't it?''

Silence.

''Of.. Of course...I..It was..''

''Look me in the eye then, and tell me that it was the only time you were even around Dodger''

Maxine avoided his eyes and bowed her head. ''I...I cant''

''AND WHY NOT?'' his voice rose as he visibly got angerred.

''That.. that.. might not have been the last time i was around Dodger''

''WHAT WERE YOU AND MY SON DOING? I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM! DIDN'T I?DIDN'T I? ANSWER ME MAXINE! I DEMAND ANSWERS!"he began to go crazy.

This is when Maxine had wished she had just escaped when she could once she had received the call. She bowed her head once more and whispered ''I'm sorry''

''Yeah, you will be!'' he exclaimed as he began to take off his belt.

Maxine had rose her head and saw Patrick smirking. She then lowered her gaze and saw what Patrick was doing. ''No.. NO please Patrick!'' she shouted as he had closed the door and locked it, trapping Maxine.

The person sat on the bench that was at the Folly sighed and looked at her watch. ''For god's sake, Maxine'' she sighed. ''Come on'' She vowed that if Maxine hadn't arrived in the next few minutes, she would return home and start to ask her questions, guessing that her father had been in a meeting, hoping he found that more important than Maxine, for the good of both of them.

After a few moments, she sighed and stood up. She then tutted in thin air as she annoyed, swiftly travelled across the village. ''For god's sake.'' she shook her head once more as she thought she might hopefully have caught Maxine on her way to the folly in a rushed state. But even she was wrong.

Just as she was at the footstep of her flat, she was interrupted by a passing blonde who was running. She had turned around at the mention of her name.

''SIENNA! Have you had any more help on the search for your daughter?'' she wheezed as she stretched over in an attempt to gain more air to her system.

''Lee, don't you think that if i did, i would come and find you to inform you?'' Sienna replied.

Leela then raised her hands in surrender. ''Sorry''

Sienna nodded, as she took the keys from the lock of her door and placed them in her bag. ''Look,Im the one who is sorry. I shouldnt have snapped. Ive just got a lot of things on my mind at the moment''

Leela nodded in understanding. ''Listen, uh i dont suppose you want to go and get a coffee do you?''

Sienna genuinely smiled and pointed at Leela with a chuckle. ''It's on you, though''

''Yes, can i have a White Mocca and also a Hot Chocolate with cream and marshmallows and Coffee, please?''

''£3.50 please'' the cashier smiled.

Leela had handed a £5 note over and she shook her hand and told the cashier to keep the change to improving the Hollyoaks College. It is the school her secret daughter goes to anyway, speaking of daughter, Peri had just arrived.

''Hey Lee'' Peri exclaimed, excited to see her ''sister''.

''Hey Pez. Listen, whilst i'm waiting for you hot chocolate,why dont you go over and speak to Sienna, shes right over there'' Leela stated, indicating to where Sienna was seated on the soft and comfty couches. ''Ok'' she nodded and ran over to Sienna.

''Oh, hey Peri!'' Sienna smiled as Peri had given her the biggest hug she could.

''Hi!'' she was still so very happy.

''What's got you in such a happy mood, not that im trying to kill it''Sienna chuckled as she indicated Peri to sit down on the chair to the right of her and the table.

''Well. There's this new girl apparently arriving to my school and as far as i can see, shes cool. But shes needed a lot of help because she doesnt know where her mum and dad are'' Peri rolled her eyes, oblivious to what this could mean to Sienna.

''Oh right..'' Sienna nodded as her eyes widened, wanting to get as much more information out of Peri as she possibly could.

''And whats her name? Do you know yet?''

''Well, there have been rumours going around, people saying she is called Nicole.. Nico for short'' the girl replied.

_'oh, how strange.' _she thought.

They were both interrupted by Leela as she arrived to the table.

''I hope you're not having too much fun without me'' she laughed as she placed the hot drinks down on the saucers that they were on and handed the White Mocca to Sienna, and the Hot Chocolate with marshmallows to Peri. ''Thanks'' Sienna nodded in appreciation. As her reply, Leela waved her hand dismissively.

''OH MY GOD!'' Peri squealed as she hugged her ''sister'' tightly. ''Thank you, thank you, thank you!'' she repeated as her hot chocolate had as many marshmallows it seemed, as the woman at the cashier could have fitted on the drink. ''Ok'' she chuckled in reply, as she turned to Sienna.

''So, how's life then?''she joked.

Sienna looked into Leela's eyes. ''I think i may have found my daughter, well.'' she whispered as she said this in front of Peri. ''Your daughter may have found mine'' Sienna smiled widely as this may be the real deal.

Leela sighed and bowed her head. ''Look. Im not trying to bring you down, but look what happened last time, you thought that Peri was your daughter and you'd do anything to have her''

''I know yes, but i do think that this is actually real and the truth!'' Sienna rose her voice.

''Ok.'' Leela spoke dismissively.''But just dont get your hopes up, eh?''


	2. Chapter 2

2

Thank you write4life. You are amazing as you were my first reviewer :) hope you continue to like my chapters. Also, if you have any ideas or any directions you want the story to go in, please PM or review :) That goes for everyone else too. Thank You, again.

Silence.

Then the door was unlocked.

''Max? Why didn't you-'' Sienna started but was automatically interrupted by the look on Maxine's face.

''What's wrong?'' she asked in a sympathetic way, her eyebrows frowning. ''Come on, you can tell me''

''There's nothing wrong with her.. Is there Maxine?'' Patrick shouted as he swiftly walked through the entrance of the living room and kitchen.

''Er- No.. No of course there isn't'' she smiled sheepishly. Sienna eyed her up, suspicious.

''Even if there was, its probably because of last night'' he smirked as he turned to collect his briefcase. Maxine bowed her head, visibly upset.

Sienna nodded. She did this because she didn't want a repeat of what had happened to her by the hands of her father when she was young. She closed her eyes.

''You're late! AGAIN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?''

''Dad.. I'm so sorry''

''NO! You have done this plenty of times before! How can i trust you? Come here, NOW!''

A ten year old Sienna bowed her head and frowned as she knew what was coming since the age of seven.

She gulped as she closed her eyes as she felt the slight slap of her fathers hand.

She then had expected the same thing to happen to her again, and over the years and it did. Her childhood was ruined.

Now, a twenty-seven year old Sienna had rapidly re-opened her eyes. She blinked as she felt the tears and the swell of her eyes.

She coughed and gulped, hoping her voice hadn't broken.

''Sienna! Are you OK? Maxine whispered as she had caught the sight of Patrick exiting the flat.

''Huh?'' She whispered back. ''Why are we whispering?''

''Don't try to change the subject! I asked if you were OK!''

''OK, i apologize. I've just been trapped into my own thoughts'' she waved her hand.

Maxine tapped her on the shoulder. ''Sit down''

Sienna turned around and looked into Maxine's eyes. She saw the sympathetic look she was giving her.

Sienna eventually sat down and sighed, stretching out her feet underneath the table.

''SO?''

''Well...''

''Ah! Put some shoulder grease into it lads!'' Dirk smirked as he saw both Dodger and Dennis bend down, groaning at the thought of having to carry around very large, heavy boxes around the Carter and Hay. But then, Dodger imagined all of the girls who would walk past and check him out or compliment him. Preferably Maxine. With this thought, he immediately lifted the heavy box with glass photo frames in. Then, Dirk went about to move more objects in the other room which would have been the food preparation of The Carter and Hay.

''Aw dad, why do we af to do this?'' Dennis moaned as he didn't even try to lift a box, instead he tried to push it with his foot.

''Oh, get over yourself, Dennis''

''Oh you can speak for yourself, cant you? You've got all the muscles n the tan.. n-''

This made Dodger carefully place the box on the counter and turned around, smirking.

''Ah.. I see what this is about, its still Blessin', isn't it?'' he asked as he folded his arms in front of his chest, leaning back against the counter, next to where the box was placed previously.

Dennis couldn't look his half brother in his eyes and shrugged, going to pick up the box.

Dodger came behind him and brought his elbow around his neck so that he placed his arms around him.

He squeezed Dennis in comfort and went to the box he had placed down and picked up a mysterious looking photo frame with a little girl with a baby beside her. ''Oh my god, it cant be?'' he gasped as he looked at the description, saying ''S and S -13 and a day old''

''Den? Come an av a look at this? Dennis?.. Denn-''

He was distracted by a certain young looking brunette stood by the door.

''Um.. Hi! I was wondering where Hollyoaks College is? I've not been directed. I'm Nicole'' she smiled and placed her hand out for him to shake.

_''Nah she cant be Sophie'' _He thought even though he looked at her and back at the photo.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Woah! Thank you for the support guys! And im very sorry, i was very ill last night, i wasnt thinking properly, saying Dodger and Dennis were brothers. They are infact cousins. Thank you, i would appreciate it if you still messaged me about those mistakes. Im so glad you guys are liking it and ofcourse i have a few chapters on both mothers and daughters friendships. I may even get to the part of Patrick and his views on Sienna/Nico. Thanks Guys and Girls :) (I will also go over the part where i think Hollyoaks hasnt really visited when Maxine was ''drunk'' and got pregnant by Patrick. -May have been sexual assault or his urges.. i dont think theyve gone over it since his vasectomy didnt work and i think its important) Also, Ps If anyone had ever watched Eastenders when Ronnie and Danielle storyline was on? This kinda reminds me of it. However, i want this one to work out! :)

''So.. you think she is your daughter? Havent you learnt from-''

''Yes, Maxine. Ive had this same treatment from Leela. Im sure of it. It infact all makes sense, what with her not knowing who her parents are and her running away from home. Its fantastic! I just need to-'' Sienna stated as she stood up, smiling, pushing the chair back to where it was.

''No! Youre not going anywhere. You need to sit down and relax. The poor girl might be shocked and may not believe you, only leaving you in more dissapointment. Do you really wanna put yourself through that?''

''Anything for my daughter!'' Sienna leaned back, grabbed her bag, keys and stormed out of the flat.

''Sienna!'' Peri squealed as she came running into the brunette.

''Hey munchkin, you ok?'' Sienna smiled back at her.

''Yeah'' Peri sighed. ''Although, i havent seen that girl for a few days, i really wanna be her friend, but she just runs off too quickly'' she frowned.

''Nico?''

''Yeah, thats it.'' Peri smiled. ''Alright, im gonna go look for her''

''Alright kiddo'' Sienna smiled and nodded, watching Peri run away.

Unbeknown to the both of them, a hidden figure covered with a black hoodie hid in the dark allway and sighed. _'I wish i could just go to her and meet her. If only it was that easy..'_

''Good morning Nancy, how are you?''

''Yes, im fine, thank you Patrick. Yourself?''

''Well, yes im fine thank you, well apart from Maxine and her treacherous ways'' he smirked, shaking his head whilst looking over paperwork.

''Will you give this to your class, erm..'' he paused as he looked at the top of the paper. ''To Mr Robert Roscoe? Thanks.''

He then rushed out of the cupboard and arrived at his office, placed the paperwork down and turned on his computer.

''Oh, ive an email''

He switched the email section on the computer and one name stood out among the rest.

_Subject: Nico Roberts_

''Hm, Nico? What a strange name'' he wondered. ''Im sure i know that name somewhere''

He then dismissed the situation and sent a quick reply of thanks to the schools main office.

He then skimmed over the book he had collected with his paperwork.

''William Shakespeare: Romeo and Juliet''

He placed his phone on his desk as he was engrossed into the book.

_''I wonder if i can teach Maxine with this, and if she gets any recited quotes wrong, then ill-''_

BUZZZ

BUZZZZ

Patrick sighed and slammed the book down, therefore losing the page he was previously on. He then threw his arms up. ''For God's sake''

''YES?!''

''Ooh, sorry to rattle your cage, Daddy''

''Sienna! What the hell do you think you are doing, calling me in the middle of my work?''

''Well.. I was just you know, wondering how you were, like a normal daughter would?''

''There's nothing normal about you though, is there?''

''Well thats fantastic.. Because its your fault not mine!''

''WHAT? SIENNA, SIENNA! I DEMAND YOU SPEAK TO ME!''

Patrick had sighed once more as he began to notice what had happened. She had put the phone down on him. He then threw his phone across the room as he began to remember why this was all of his fault, he knew why..

-''Yeah, so Dad didnt give me the nicest reception''

''Mr Blake isnt really that nice is he? I just didnt want to say it in front of you so i didnt upset you'' Peri spoke quietly.

''No, sweetheart, its fine. I dont like him either'' Sienna smiled as she turned to Leela.

''Keep your ears closed, you hear me?'' Leela smirked.

''Shes ok'' Sienna waved her hand dismissively.

Leela nodded as she took another sip of her coffee.

At this moment, in the corner of Peri's eyes, she had noticed the figure dressed in a black hoodie with the hood up.

''Hm..'' She wondered as she took a look around to try and discover who the figure actually was.

''Pez? What're you doing?''

''Look, I have to go to this stupid thing Dad has arranged'' Sienna had quickly spoke.

''She's there! Look! Thats Nico!'' She smiled. ''HEY NICO!'' she shouted so everyone else could hear and stared at her. Nico had widened her eyes and Leela nor Sienna could take a good look of her before she ran out of the college coffee, noticing her mother.

''I cant.. I cant'' she panicked as she exited the doors.

She kept looking behind her, trying to avoid Peri's gaze and sight.

''Woah! Watch where you're goi- Oh its you again'' Dodger crossed his arms.

''Listen, i have to run. Im sorry for running away from you, i just need to''

Before he knew it, she had ran off in the direction to the school.

Nico had arrived at the gates of the Hollyoaks College. She had widened her eyes at some kids, maybe her age that were exiting the building and could briefly overhear their conversation.

''So you're gonna make it up to me tonight, ey?'' She winked to the male companion who had his arm around her.

''Too right Pheebs.'' He smirked as he looked around the school and spotted Nico at the gates.

''Hey, who's that?''

Phoebe had seen Nico visibly start to panic.

''Leave er ey? Poor thing, she looks terrified, lets go''

Robbie nodded his head as they had both walked to the park nearby.

Nico took this as her chance to jump over the college gates, but failed to notice the spikes at the top of them. She had screamed and pulled her leg off the spike, and as she fell to the ground, her hoodie had dropped, uncovering herself and then she noticed someone at the other side of the road as they rushed to aid the young girl.

''Hey.. Are you ok? Stay with me please.'' Sienna begged as she hated to see anyone in this stuation. She then untied the scarf that was around her neck and brought it down to her hands in order to tie the girls leg, which was covered in blood. Sienna then brought out her mobile from her bag and called for an ambulance.

Nico had started smiling as she raised her hand to Sienna. Sienna started to be confused. ''What are you doing?'' Sienna asked. However, she saw Nico's smile drop and she then grabbed her hand tightly. ''Sorry'' she smiled and whispered. Sienna had looked into Nico's eyes and almost swore she could see her baby's father in them. She then dismissed the thought of it.

Nico then returned the smile and reached up to her as she mouthed ''Mum, i love you'', however inaudible to Sienna.

''What?'' Sienna asked, concerned as she started to close her eyes. ''Hey. You stay with me, Ok? You have to!'' Sienna begged and just in that moment, Sienna had been forced to move as the paramedics arrived. She had felt a strong feeling in her stomach, something of the feeling of unexplained motherly love. She was confused though. She had never had such a strong bond since the monster of her father had taken her baby girl away.

As the paramedics lifted Nico onto a stretcher and placed her in the ambulance, Sienna ran into the ambulance and sat down next to her on the pull out chair and grabbed Nico's hand.

''You're going to be ok, sweetheart. I just know it''


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ok, thank you for saying i have got the domestic abuse right, guest. I'd prefer if you created an account but it's ok, all i want to do is give you more recognition and credit. Thank you so much everyone who has viewed/reviewed. You do not know how much this actually means to me. If i have the slightest spelling mistakes its probably because i'm actually writing this sooo fast to give to you guys. BTW i hope you all dont hate me for this chapter (the end of it)

Earlier that day...

Patrick was still sat in his office, sitting smugly and smirking at what terrifying situation what he had just done would put his only daughter into. Now he really was a bad person. He had just removed the section in order to transfer some money into someone elses account.

''Young female, say about the age of 14/15..lost around a pint of blood as so young..'' she paused to engage in conversation with Sienna. ''Do you know her name?'' she asked the concerned secret mother. ''Uhh.. No. No i dont im so sorry.'' she waved her hand.

''Oh its ok, we will just get her sorted into a room. Are you a relative? Her mother or something?'' the doctor politely wondered.

''Oh.. No.. No i couldnt be, she's too young'' Sienna smiled as they had rolled Nico into the ward room on their first right.

''Alright then'' the doctor spoke as she clicked the hospital bed to a halt.

''Will you be alright with her?''

''Yes, of course, i will take good care of her'' Sienna smiled back and waited for her and the rest of the doctors and paramedics to leave. As they were exiting, she thanked them, one by one.

Silence.

Sienna sighed and weirdly, just her, Nico and the beeping monitor made her heart swell and her stomach flutter with joy. She had re-thought her own choices of making a decision whether the speculation of Nico being her daughter given by the doctor was true or false. She had been so engrossed in her own thoughts that she wandered off into a day dream.

''Umns...''

''Hey'' Sienna lingered in front of the hospital bed before venturing up to her.

Nico smiled in reply and coughed.

''Come on, lets get you sat up, eh?'' Sienna asked and chuckled as she helped.

Nico smiled and sighed contently. She then opened her mouth to speak but then the doctor came into the room after knocking and smiled, ''Hello, We do need to still get the name of the patient'' she said, looking straight at Nico.

''Nico'' she smiled.

''Alright, Nico, time for you to go home'' she smiled again.

''But i-''

''Come on, need to get you home now'' Sienna smiled as she helped Nnico once more get out of bed and waited for her whilst she changed into her clothes in the bathroom opposite the ward room.

Sienna was on cloud nine because she felt the bond between both Nico and her grow stronger and was even debating on whether she actually was her mother. That was until her phone rang.

''Hello?''

''Hello, Miss Blake. I am Detective Owen, I have some very unfortunate news, im afraid.''

''Oh god''

''Unfortunately, we have called off the search for your daughter, Sophie. We believe she had ran off for a reason and that reason was that she had rather been left alone. We are all very sorry''

''Um..'' Sienna whimpered as she brushed a stray tear off her cheek away. ''Right, and you are sure you can't find Caroline?'' she asked, hoping theyd got the wrong person.

''Yes, we are sure, she would probably just want to be left alone as ive just said, we are very sorry for the inconvenience. Good bye''

Sienna then noticed that her battery had died the second detective Owen had finished his speech. Her day couldnt have got any worse.

Sienna sighed and dropped her phone into her bag. ''Some detective you are'' she whispered.

''Who is?'' a voice startled her.

''No one'' Sienna spoke as she masked her face and forced a smile. ''Come on, lets get a cab''

Nico nodded and as soon as she saw Sienna go to the phone booth to call for a cab, she took the first chance she could and ran off.

As the young girl started running, she wasnt looking where she was going as she kept her eyes behind her, hoping Sienna didnt see her.

''Hey! Watch where you're- Oh, are you ok? You lost your mum or something?''

''Something like that'' she replied to the running blonde.

''Hm, is there anything i can do for you? Do you want to go and get a hot chocolate or something so we can wait for her?'' Leela asked, visibly concerned.

Nico stood there before her and pondered for a moment. She then gave up with thinking anything else and nodded. ''Okay'' she smiled, as Leela grinned and took her arm, linking it with hers.

As they walked and talked, unbeknown to the pair, the headmaster walked straight past them and frowned, thinking he had seen the young face somewhere else but dismissed the idea of it and walked away, hoping not to get sued from Nico's injury on the gates.

As they both walked past the College Coffee, Leela stopped and sighed. ''Oh, ive just remembered, ive left my keys at home'' she said, panicking and searching her pockets frantically for the piece of metal.

Nico looked around and saw that Leela was on the verge of a panic attack. ''Woah. Hold on. I suppose its gonna be fine, you know. You have got other family members, right?'' She asked.

The blondes eyes widened. ''You know what, you're right'' she smiled. ''I'm just gonna pop to Price Slice. They have way better hot chocolate than there'' she chuckled, pointing at the large Coffee House behind them. ''Coming with?''

''Yeah, to 1- Wait a minute please'' she stopped as she looked back, searching for Nico. ''You know what, dont worry, i dont need one anymore, thanks though'' she breathed out in a rush and slammed the phone down before the taxi company could reply.

She frantically rushed to the front of recpetion and asked if they had seen the certain brunette. They could only apologise as they knew nothing of her and Sienna decided she wouldnt give up. So she searched and searched all around the hospital, wasting around atleast an hour of her time before she decided it probably was best to just give up, like many other things in her life.

She then turned to the recpetion desk and thanked them because she really just needed to get out of there. They smiled and waved in return as she made her exit.

Sienna rushed out of the hospital and wondered where the girl could be. Then she remembered who ahd mentioned Nico recently. Peri. Now she knew where to look, just in case Nico might have been invited to the Lomax household for tea or a sleepover as the two had grown close, chatting and getting along with each other.

She sighed as she tired out, climbing the stairs to the apartments which included the Lomax's. Thinking she could get her answer faster if she hurried up and entered the Lomax's house, she rushed and knocked on the door.

''Sienna!'' came the screech of the youngest, Peri Lomax.

''Hey, kiddo'' she smiled, messing the girls locks up. ''I dont suppose you have seen-''

''Nico?'' came the voice of a blonde. ''Yeah she's right here'' she smiled and indicated to where Nico was sat and Nico smiled shyly to Sienna.

''Nico..'' Sienna whispered as she entered the house and closed the door, walking closer to her and holding her hand, crouching down to her eye sight.

''Why did you run away from me?''


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: SO sorry guys! Took forever :( i have such appreciation of you guys i have 785 views! woah! Thats amazing. Thank you guys you are all awesome! Now, to ''say sorry'' for the weeks i havent posted on, i shall hopefully make up for it with a few chaps i will upload daily. I promise!I havent got any school now because ive left now and im so glad so i have mostly all of the time in the world because im rarely sociable. Btw, random, i know. Theres a programme about Gillian Taylforth on Saturday on channel 5 at 10pm.. dunno fully what its about. ON with the chaps..

5

Inside the Lomax' household sat a blonde and brunette chatting away holding hot drinks.

''That alright?'' Leela nodded towards the coffee.

Sienna nodded and then slumped her shoulders, sighing. ''I just wanted to speak with her, you know, now that i finally got hold of my baby''

As Leela continued to walk on through to the living room, she placed a comforting hand on Sienna's shoulder. ''It'll be alright'' she whispered.

''NO! No it WONT! Nothing will be alright, because i cant find her. Wheres she gone? If only id of believed her when she said... but it seems a bit weird for a random kid to come upto you and say ''im your daughter'' Sienna stood up rapidly, causing the mug of coffee to spill all over the cream carpet. She then stopped ranting on about how life would be if she could find Nico, and her face dropped. ''Oh my god.. Im so sor-''

''Its ok. Ill get that cleaned up. Ive got that new cleaning thing from Price Slice. Only the best in Chester!'' Leela chuckled.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, go on and take a few breaths or whatever'' Leela insisted as she practically shoved Sienna out of the house.

''Ok.. Ok im out'' Sienna chuckled as she held her hands up in surrender. ''Please go and tend to the carpet now.. I will pay for anything that needs replacing..i promise'' she smiled.

''Thats enough. You wont need to because ill get the whole lot out of the carpet. Seems to be a bit coincidental to have a CREAM carpet. Its like asking for something to happen'' she shook her head smiling. ''Now, off with you'' she continued as she gently closed the door behind Sienna.

Sienna then had a thought. She was going to turn the town of Chester upside down and she would be damned if she wouldnt find Nico. ''Ill find you'' she said into thin air.

A/N: Sorry i had to interrupt the story at this point, but this next part is just what i would believe Patrick is capable of, as i have my suspicions of what had happened to Sienna when she was a child herself. If you are disgusted about my opinion of Patrick being Nico's father, then im sorry but i think Patrick is just that disturbing.. I may be wrong..

''And that.. thats your mother'' The man pointed to the picture as he held the girl on his knee. He then bounced her like a child and then got fed up of her and threw her on the floor.

''Sienna? Please can i see her? I really want to.. Ill do... anything''

''Anything?'' he replied, smirking as he ventured upto her.

''Wh... What are you d.. doing?'' the girl shook her head in surprise, backing up and trying to stand up on her two legs.

''Oh its ok'' the man stated as he cornered the girl. ''Youll be absolutely fine'' he smirked once more and brought his hand into her hair, picking up a lock of it. He then placed it underneath his nostils. ''Mmmm.. Is this Coconut?''he asked.

He gained no response.

''I SAID IS THIS COCONUT?'' he demanded to know as he grabbed onto her wrist, in return causing her veins to lightly brihgten.

''YES! OK? Yes it is!''

He then got in her face and pointed at her. ''Ignore me again, and you will get more than THAT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?''

''Crystal'' came the reply of the young girl as she ran towards the kitchen.

He snapped his head into the direction of where the young girl was going and was about to shout her but insisted on not doing as he definitely knew there was no way to get out, apart from the front door but Patrick would make sure he wouldnt let her step one foot outside.

He took himsef to the living room and laid down,smiling evily as his eyes closed slowly.

_I cannot belive that my plan is coming together_

In the Kitchen...

''Argh!'' Nico whispered as her hand had got caught into the wire placed around the door handle, making sure there was no escape.

Nico was glad that she had closed the door, maybe it was because she could muffle the sounds of her pain as she tried to open the door.

Nico desperately looked around and saw a pair of scissors faintly in the dark corner of the kitchen. ''Yes!'' she whispered in glee as she threw them in the air and caught them. She then quickly placed the scissors over the wire and cut all the way through that she could. She then held a bag she then found over the wire to ensure no pain was going to come to her.

She then grabbed the handle and pulled. Then her worst problem happened. The door was stuck. Like _stuck_ stuck, into the wall and was not budging one bit. She sighed and slumped her shoulders as she slipped down to the floor and gave up.

Then, the kitchen door opened, and Nico couldnt believe what her eyes were showing her... It was opened by Patrick who had awoken to the sounds in the kitchen.

''Thought you could escape me?'' He laughed in her face as he shook his finger. ''Uh-huh'' she continued as he evilly laughed and looked surprised. ''Oh.. Nico. You wouldnt believe it.. look what the cat dragged in'' he shouted as he brought a woman into the kitchen.

The woman gasped and started to cry uncontrollably until Patrick held the object he was holding into her face. ''Shut your mouth! You are 27 for gods sake'' he then threw the woman opposite Nico and bent down next to her.

''Now.. Im going to give you an ultimatum here..Your choice..You either get killed on that spot underneath you, or you come and live with us here in this wonderful house of mine, away from prying eyes. If you come and live with me and this pile of trash,'' he said pointing the gun at her. ''Then you will see both your mummy and daddy every day'' he chuckled, mocking a baby voice.

''So.. Whats your choice?''


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you ever so much for your reviews and views! Nearly to 1,000 views! I cannot believe it. I appreciate every view and review, it means soo much to me.. Thank you to the guests and usernames.. too many to give credit to, but i give credit to every one of you. I am going to, after this chapter, hopefully concentrate on other friendships like Sienna and Leela/Peri and Nico. I am overjoyed that ive got reviews telling me that ive got the abuse right and Patricks character right. Its just what i believe he's capable of. So if you have ANY other ideas, including writing another story, just let me know and ill do it :) Thank You everyone!

6

'''ANSWER ME!'' Patrick exclaimed, waving the gun in front of Nico. Sienna looked pleadingly towards Nico, assuming the worst.

Patrick had witnessed the glance towards her mum and he turned around, smiling evily. ''So, you want your own mother to die? You disgust me!'' he shouted.

She then looked to herself and bowed her head. She was only 16, she shouldnt have to deal with these situations, let alone be in them herself. All she had wanted to do is to build a relationship with her mum, but not this way.

Patrick sighed, lowering his arm, due to aching, coincidentally being the hand holding the gun. Nico sighed quietly, relieved.

''Fine!" he sighed once more. ''I'll give you ten minutes, then you'd better make the decision, or ill choose for you! Do you understand?''

Nico nodded desperately.

''GOOD!'' came his reply.

Patrick's phone suddenly rang and he had to answer to avoid suspicion. It was Hollyoaks College calling after all.

''STAY HERE!" he exclaimed, once again waving the gun in their faces, locking the door.

The two immediately glanced towards each other and sighed in relief. They had the next 10 minutesfor Nico to decide and they both started crying. The teenage girl ran into her mum's arms and started to cry heavily. ''Im so sorry, mum.. Im so sorry''

''It's ok, baby'' she cried, holding her daughter for the first time, as close as possible. She started to calm Nico down, stroking her back. ''Hey'' she whispered to Nico. Nico glanced up towards her mother to accept eye contact. Nico lifted her head in question. ''Yeah?'' she hiccuped.

''We're not in anything that will hold us down, that must be what he's getting now. Come on'' Sienna started getting up as she grabbed Nico's hand, but she stopped her in her tracks. ''Whats up? We need to get out of here" Sienna told her, pointing to the door.

''I erm, im soo sorry but ive gone through your phone and phoned the tanned guy.. the one in the pictures with you?''

''Oh Nico'' she sighed. ''You're a life saver. Thats your uncle Dodger. Of course it was ok, we need to get moving.. NOW!" She rushed out. ''Whatever happens between now and then, i'll always love you'' Sienna whispered as she bolted the locks in the door, punching the air with her fist, silently celebrating their escape.

''DODGER!'' She whsipered loudly. ''Oh my god'' she ran up to him, holding him close to her. ''Alright, sis?'' he replied smiling, seeing everything was ok. He then looked at the door, which had a young teenager stood there.

''Oh god.. Come here'' he opened his arms widely for Nico. She ran into them squeezing him tightly. ''Im so sorry'' he whispered to her. She nodded in acceptance. As the trio got out of their embrace, Dodger decided time was not on their side and gave the van's keys to Sienna and told Nico to go with her. They nodded. ''Quick!'' he replied desperately.

The two ran up to the van, Sienna desperately fumbling with the keys as she eventually got the door open and helped Nico into the back of the van, hiding her just incase.

Sienna then sat with her and hoped Dodger was ok. Dodger ran and grabbed the set of keys inside the door and quickly locked the door from the outside so Patrick couldnt get them. He then ran towards the van as he saw the handle violently going up and down, making his evil fathers presence known.

''Open the door!'' he screamed to Sienna. She pressed the car keys and he entered the van. Just as Sienna was then seated, and the two got their seatbelts on, they heard slight whimpering behind them.

Sienna glanced behind her, concerned. ''What's the matter, honey?''

''M-m-m-mum..'' she panicked as she pointed to what was stood, or rather, who was stood in front of the windshield (or whatever its called).

Dodger and Sienna gasped.

''DODGER! REVERSE, PRONTO!'' called Nico.

Sienna could hear the person shouting ''dont leave me alone!'' with a 'puppy dog' expression on her face softening his eyes. ''Please?'' he continued, appearing desperate.

Sienna's panick dropped and she looked towards Dodger with a pleading look. ''NO! DONT YOU DARE, SIENNA! WE ARE NOT FALLING IN HIS TRAP! YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE, HE'S NEARLY JUST KILLED YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER. HE TOOK HER AWAY FROM YOU AND YOU WANT TO HELP HIM?'' he shook his head.

Sienna sighed and crossed her arms. ''Well, if we dont do anything, and his anger doesnt dissappear any time soon, he will take it out on someone and it will spell trouble for Maxin-''

''Maxine? How do you know? Why didnt you tell me that something was going on?'' Dodger asked, his voice rising.

She had said too much.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I love these reviews! Thank You to Tyger-i didnt actually realise it was funny until you pointed it out, lmao. Yes i will try and get a Nico/Tom thing going. This scene will be during Sienna's trial or whatever shes going to court because of how she treated Tom that time. I might also include some scenes which might be during the trial. Please do not let this confuse any of you its just what my ideas are about. I cant actually believe how normal Sienna telling Nico what to do looks and how she acts in front of Patrick but i love that Nico has her own mind and doesnt trust him, unknown by Sienna.

7

''We need to call the police and we need to call them now!'' Nico shouted.

''Im onto it now'' Dodger replied, waving his hands in dismissal.

''NO!'' Sienna shouted, placing a hand on his shoulder, hanging up the phone. ''He will get his way and get the best advice, support and help he can to escape so much of a trial!''

''With what that monster of a man has done, i doubt he would be getting out! He needs locking up like a bleeding caged tiger!'' he replied as he picked his mobile back up and called the emergency services.

The Voice: ''Hello, what emergency service do you require?''

Dodger: ''The Police, please!'' he said in a rushed manner.

The Voice: ''Yes, of course, i will transfer straight away''

Dodger: ''Thanks''

Police: ''Hello? What can we help you with?''

Dodger: ''Yes, its an emergency and i need you to find a very dangerous man who has just kidnapped his daughter and his granddaughter. We need help right now, he could be anywhere!''

Police: ''Ok, calm down, or we wont be able to hear anything you say, what's his name and address?''

Dodger: ''He is called Patrick Blake and his address is 289 Aderston Drive''

Police: ''Right, is there anywhere else he is linked to?''

Dodger: ''He is the headmaster at Hollyoaks College''

Police: ''Ok, well we will send some police officers both to the college and the address you have given us at the same time so he cant escape. Is that alright, sir?''

Dodger: ''Yes, thank you for helping us''

Police: ''You're very welcome sir''

He hung up the phone and turned to his sister.

''Look... i know we havent exactly grown up together all our lives, but whatever he did to you when you were Nico's age, was WRONG! You must understand''

Sienna sighed and nodded. ''I know but i just dont know why he said to her 'you'd be both with your mummy and daddy'' she sighed once more. She then interrupted Dodgers thoughts ''I'd never let him rape me, he couldnt have done! I remember my boyfriend at the time though.. I think, if i remember correctly, he was called Kevin''

''Kevin? Maxine mentioned a Kevin''

''Why would she mention Kevin, she doesnt know him?''

''Yeah, she does. He arrived in the village when you were getting help'' he replied.

Sienna looked behind her, only to find Nico had fallen asleep. The tears and trauma must have drained her energy.

''He could be her dad'' she whispered to Dodger. He stared at her, confused.

''Are you sure?''

She nodded.

''Where is he now?'' Sienna asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

''Im not particularly sure.. although, he did go on a trip with that monster we happen to call our father and he never came back''

Sienna's eyes widened. ''Do you think-?''

Dodger shrugged. ''Maybe, but im not sure''

Sienna dropped her head into her hands.

''Why is my life so messed up?''

Dodger leaned over to his sister and placed an arm around her. He looked outside the van, taking in their surroundings. They were back in Hollyoaks Village.

''Come on'' he said as he unlocked the doors, carrying Nico bridal style to his flat. ''Quickly, he could be anywhere'' he said rapidly glancing around.

But without their knowledge, there was a male looking directly at them and he wasnt going anywhere anytime soon..


	8. Chapter 8

8

As Dodger placed his niece on the spare bed in one of the guest bedrooms, he sighed.

''I wish i could turn back time you know?'' he asked into thin air as he span around on the spot to face his sister, who was nodding and biting her nails.

''Hey'' he said gently, grabbing her hand. ''It's ok, dad doesnt know about this place, its ok, we're safe'' he grinned. Sienna smiled and grabbed her brother close to her. ''Thank you so much Dodger, i dont know what we'd have done without you''

''Well, after all, you phoned me'' he chuckled lightly.

''That was thanks to Miss Intelligent over there'' she smiled, pointing at her sleeping daughter.

She sighed and sat down next to Nico, tucking her in the duvets.

''You know, everything just seems so unreal right now, just like im in a dream and the alarm to get up is just seconds away, ive always wanted to do this, just a simple task as tucking her in'' she shook her head. ''Now'' she turned to Nico. ''Now i have my angel back and i cant do anything but thank you over and over again, you've never given up on me and jumped at every chance to look for her..'' she said, stroking her cheek as a realisation hit her like a speeding train.

''Oh god!..Oh god.. I hit her Dodger.. I slapped her!'' She shook her head in horror and disgust.

''Hey, none of that, you couldnt help it. If someone came upto me and told me i was their dad, id never believe 'em''

Sienna shrugged and nodded. ''Well, i think im gonna get off home, she will be ok here wont she?''

''No, you're not going anywhere! You can stay with Nico and try to get to know her for a while'' he smiled as he turned the main bedroom light off and the table light on. ''Be back in a minute''

She nodded and faced her daughter.

''Oh, i have soo many birthdays and christmasses to make up for, dont i?'' she chuckled, running her hands through Nico's hair. Nico turned over in her sleep.

''I wish i could have done this, every day. I wish i could have been the mum i should have been to you, and im so sorry i wasnt. I wish i was there for every one of your birthdays, but i wasnt, and im sorry. I wish i could have been there to take you to nursery, primary school, or high school. Most of all i wish i was there once you turned into a young lady at 13 I vowed to myself i could have loved and cared for you, even though i was 13 when i had you'' she bowed her head, shaking it. ''I know i wasnt there and i am so sorry'' she said, tearing up.

There was a cough at the door, making Dodger's presence known. He had heard everything and felt for his sister. ''Hey, i didnt mean to overhear. Even though you, by no choice were 'not there' for her, you were there in ways, in her heart, mind and soul, if you werent why would she have come to the village? And you will continue to be in the future, when she goes to prom, when she gets her first job, when she gets married, has children of her own, through ups and downs. You will be there. Look, you were there for her today'' he smiled. ''Dont look back to what you werent there for and look to the future and how you can be there for her''

''Alright, tan man thats such a ball of cheese.'' came the sweet voice of the teen.

''Tan man? Ah you share your mothers characteristics, eh? Have you been awake this whole time?'' he chuckled as he walked upto his niece. ''Come 'ere and give your uncle Dodge a hug'' he smiled. She closed her eyes as they hugged. ''I feel like ive missed this all my life, and i finally have it all. Im so happy, and thats thanks to you two. Ive hardly knwon either of you, but id like to try and you two are the only people id like to have in my family'' she smiled as she looked between the pair.

''I think its gonna feel a bit weird to say this and probably for you to hear it, but i really love you both'' she smiled as she started to tear up.

''Aww'' Sienna cooed as she held her daughter close to her. ''I love you too honey''

''I love you too Nico'' he smiled, as he went to go back to the door.

''Right'' he said, rubbing his eyes. ''After that emotional episode'' he chuckled, continuing. ''Youve got me all tired, so im gonna go to bed now. Ill see you girls in the morning.'' he said, walking to them both, kissing them on the forehead and exited the room.

Sienna sighed as no light was on apart from the small table lamp.

Nico heard this and turned around to her, with watery eyes and just burst out crying, holding her mum close to her, in return, making her mum cry, for both joy and sadness.

''M-m-m-m-muuuummm i cant believe ive got you now'' she cried in the crook of Sienna's neck.

''Baby, its gonna be ok, alright? We will get through this as a family and we will live as a family and stay together and protect each other, ok? I will never let you go, ever again, and im sorry i did'' she said pulling back from their embrace.

''I-i-its not your fault, grandad forced you to give me up''

''How do you know?''

''I heard the conversation between you and uncle Dodge just then'' she smiled as she reached over and turned the lamp off.

''Thank you for saving me today'' she hiccuped.

''You saved _us_'' Sienna replied.

They both chuckled and calmed down, now realising they were where theyd always wanted to be, in each others arms. Nico kissed her mums forehead as they both closed their eyes.

''Oh and for the record, i love you no matter what had to happen today''


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Like this chapter, i may slightly add a few characters in, but if and when i do, they wont become the main focus, dont worry. And of course, all rights go to Hollyoaks and Bryan Kirkwood, apart from the story.

9

Behind the light blue door in the hallway, Dodger was waking up. As he climbed out of bed, he collected his clothes and got dressed. He then opened the door and rose his arms in the air, stretching and yawning, walking into the living room.

He was surprised to say the least as he saw that both his sister and niece were sat down, accompanying hot drinks and bowls of cereal, sat at the living room table.

''Alright girls? How did ya both sleep?''

Nico nodded and Sienna smiled. ''Fine''

''That's good news'' he smiled, walking over to the tv, switching it on and the beginning of 'Chester News' was starting.

They both nodded.

''Mum, do you reckon theyve found grandad?'' she questioned.

''That piece of scum should be locked away already'' Dodger shook his head, crossing his arms.

''Not sure'' she whispered to Nico.

Nico nodded and went back to eating her cereal.

Dodger strolled over to the couch and sat down, slouching, rubbing his eyes.

'Welcome to The Chester News at 10(am). Reports have suggested that a local supermarket has been broken into and several bottles have been smashed. This supermarket goes by the nameof the Price Slice. So, for a few hours, we would suggest that nobody goes near those whereabouts before anything bad can happen.'

Dodger then raised his fist, placing his head onto it in annoyance.

'Later on, we discover just what exactly had landed the very popular headmaster into Dee Valley's own police station. We will of course keep you updated, so keep tuned.'

''YES!'' the trio screamed, running into each other hugging and smiling happily.

''This calls for a celebration!'' Dodger called, widely grinning.

Sienna nodded. ''But where?''

''The Dog''

''We cant go there!''

Dodger held a finger up signalling a 'one minute', pointing to his phone and walked out of the room.

''Why not?'' Nico asked.

''Because'' she stated, turning to her teenage daughter. ''Nancy will do everything in her power, like Darren, to get you into trouble, you know after you pushed the barrels?''

Nico nodded and bowed her head.

''Its ok, we all know youre sorry'' she smiled.

''Right. Change of plan. We're not staying here or going to The Dog. We are going to Dennis and Blessing's appartment'' he smiled. ''Better than nothing''

''Champagne for us'' Sienna nodded, pointing between her and her twin.

''And orange juice for you'' she chuckled, pointing to Nico.

Nico sulked and laughed. ''Come on then! Lead the way!''

The twins cheered.

''So, what have we got for this 'celebratory' thing then?'' Blessing asked, hand on her hip.

''Well, we ave' he continued. ''2 bottles of wine, 3 bottles of coke, lemonade and cherryade. Some orange juice.. and errm' he said, scratching his head. ''I fink thats it'' he shrugged.

''Such a party'' she rolled her eyes. ''I was joking'' she called out to him. She could hear him laughing in the background.

''Den, why all of the fizzy drinks?'' she called out, holding one in front of her face.

''We av that girl coming over, dont we?''

''I dont think she'll drink these on her own'' Blessing replied, getting annoyed.

Dennis ventured closer to the room Blessing was in and whispered ''Well... im sure we will have a solution'' he chuckled.

Blessing took one look at the children stood either side of Dennis and immediately shook her head. ''Erm, no.. You said that Nico was coming around, not these two, a 14 year old is enough to cope with'' she moaned.

''Aw come on Blessin', Its gonna be a surprise to someone'' he smiled goofily, adding a cheeky wink.

Blessing then looked into thin air, appearing to be in a daydream. ''Hm. If ya think about it, then i suppose it does have its benefits'' she replied, smiling at the two children.

''Come on then kids'' she chuckled, opening the spare door no one had known about and shooed them into it. She then went back to Dennis, grabbing the drinks and taking them into the room, leaving Dennis confused.

Blessings was in the room a few minutes and then smiled at what was facing her. She smiled and was proud of herself. This was the only time she was every proud of herself. She handed a balloon to each of the children and also the cards the little ones had made for him into their hands. ''He should be here any minute'' she smiled, rubbing their cheeks. They squealed in reply, visibly excited.

The doorbell rang throughout the household.

''IVE GOT IT!'' Blessing exclaimed excitedly.

As she opened the door, she was immediately excited.

''Hi, come in''


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry i havent been uploading as daily. I hope you guys enjoy the future updates that i shall be writing from now until the weekend or whenever i can. Again, please send me some requests, whether it be stories, characters or storylines. I have already had some PM's so you are more than welcome to message me over the slightest of simplist/random things, i dont mind. I have LeelaXSienna and PeriXNico and NicoXTom coming up. Always, all rights go to Hollyoaks and Bryan Kirkwood apart from this story.

10

''So, you're the famous Nico everyone has been talking about'' Blessing smirked, holding her hand out for the teenager to shake.

Nico rolled her eyes.

Sienna nodded towards Blessing, indicating that Nico should shake her hand.

Nico ventured forward, grasping Blessing's hand in the process. ''Yeah, i am. Im sure not that many people have been speaking about me'' she continued, stepping back to Sienna.

Blessing stepped back and stood next to Dennis. ''Come on in then'' she smiled, welcoming the trio.

''Ta Blessin''

''Thank you, Blessing''

''You're very welcome'' she smiled, joining her hands in a clap.

''Riiiight'' she continued. ''We have all of this to eat and drink'' she indicated towards the food and drink on the table. ''And we need your help'' Blessing span on the spot, pointing to Nico.

Nico rolled her eyes, laughed, looked at her mum for a second and walked to where Blessing was.

''So, did Blessing and Dennis really agree to us three staying here or not?'' Sienna asked, crossing her arms, looking at him

''Yeah of course they agreed. I wouldnt just tell them that we're here and thats it. They agreed, dont worry'' he continued, pulling his sister to his arms and hugging her tight, causing a sigh to release out of her mouth.

Nico came running into the hallway, where the twins were still stood, grinning from ear to ear.

''MUM! You'll never guess what?''

Sienna looked up at her, eyes slightly watering as she had to start getting used to the name ''Mum''.

''Yes, sweetheart, whats up?''

''Blessing and Dennis are like the best guys! In that room'' she spoke, indicating. ''they've got disco lights, a dj, karaoke and-'' she cut herself off as soon as she saw Sienna getting tearful. She slowly walked up to her mum and comforted her, holding her. ''Mum, whats up?'' she whispered.

Sienna shook her head. ''Nothing, its just you calling me the title of your mother.'' she shook her head again, waving her hand dismissively. ''Dont worry, honestly. Im just being silly'' she smiled and held her daughter closer to her. ''I love you, you know?''

Nico nodded. ''Yeah, i... love you too'' she smiled, placing her arm around Sienna.

Dodger looked at Sienna and Nico and smiled, which didnt go unnoticed by the mum.

''Nico, can you just give me and your uncle a few minutes please?'' she smiled.

''Yeah, erm, of course'' she smiled back, returning to the room of entertainment.

''So-''

The twins were immeditaely cut off by the slamming of the door.

''Blessin, Dennis, you 'ome? What did ya want me for, i 'ad to come from the police station from that murd...er- What are you's doin 'ere?'' he pointed towards the two.

''You alright mate? We're gonna stay here for a few days if its alright with you, seeing as you stay here too.''

''Ah yeah. Its fine mate. Welcome home, i guess. You alright Sienna?'' he nodded to her.

''Yes, i am. Thank you Ste. How about you?'' she smiled in reply.

Ste lifted his hands in the air in frustration. ''Well yeah. I would be if they told me why im 'ere!'' he sighed, hearing a cough behind him.

''You know what, you guys-'' he spoke, turning around slightly.

Blessing and Dennis smiled and shrugged as they pulled two little children from behind them and smiled even wider when the little boy and girl went running towards their dad, Nico beside Dennis and Blessing.

''DADDY!'' they shouted, squealing in happiness.

Ste dropped to his feet. ''OH MY GOD! LEAH! LUCAS!'' he screamed in happiness, tearing up in happiness. Sienna then looked to Nico and smiled indicating her hand towards her, indicating she wanted Nico to come to her.

Nico smiled and ran up to her mum, hugging her.


End file.
